


Hazy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis tries to enjoy the sauna.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The private pool behind the Citadel is far preferable to public facilities, mainly because it’s kept clean and not open to children. He and Noctis, when they were younger, were the sole exception, and Ignis was only allowed to attend when he was with the crown prince. He practically helped teach Noctis to swim, as the king had promised to but was rarely available. There are various nobles with the access code to the center, and several Crownsguard and Kingsglaive soldiers have also earned the right. In the late evenings, it’s usually empty. More importantly, so is the attached sauna. 

The sauna is what Ignis comes for. He did his laps, stretching and slicing through the clear blue water, but that was more exercise than recreation. The sauna is just for him. It’s blessedly empty, so he’s free to enter it wrapped only in his towel. He leans back against the wooden wall, eyes falling closed, lungs releasing a long, tired breath. After an incredibly long day, he’s able to finally _relax_. The thick steam ripples against his flushed skin, and Ignis can practically feel the day’s tension rolling away. 

Then the door opens, and Ignis squints one eye open to see Gladiolus coming in. His lips quirk up in a victorious grin when he sees Ignis, but he must’ve known that Ignis was inside—Ignis’ clothes are hung up in the changing room. The towel around Gladiolus’ waist is smaller than Ignis’; it dips low down his jutting hips and just barely covers his thighs. The rest of his body is fully exposed. His enormous abs are still glistening with water, likely fresh out of the shower. 

Ignis frowns and tightly mutters, “It won’t work.”

“Sure,” Gladiolus grunts, sounding like he doesn’t believe Ignis in the slightest. He should. It’ll be different this time. Ignis is _exhausted_ , and this is his happy place. He closes his eyes again, ignoring how close Gladiolus is sitting to him, and tries to just unwind. 

That becomes difficult when Gladiolus quietly groans. Ignis can feel him shifting along the bench. Nothing touches Ignis—that’d be crossing a line. But he can feel the ghost of a touch, and sure enough, when he squints open just enough to see their legs, Gladiolus’ are spread right open, knee _almost_ touching Ignis’. It’s made the towel ride higher up his thigh, exposing more and more of it—Ignis follows the white, fluffy line up to the deep-v littered in a smattering of dark, curly hair, which must lead down to—

Ignis closes his eyes again. He sucks in a breath. He won’t be roused so easily. He hears the distinct crick of someone stretching, and Gladiolus actually _moans_.

He’s terrible. Ignis tries to focus on his own heartbeat. He refuses to believe it’s pounding faster. Gladiolus murmurs, “Y’know, Iggy... I’m thinking about getting my nipples pierced.”

Ignis scrunches his nose. He doesn’t answer. He’s glad he doesn’t have his glasses on—they’d get too fogged up—because he’d hate to see Gladiolus right now in perfect detail, every hard muscle bulging, flushed, sweaty, dripping—

“At first I was thinking small diamonds, but then I figured hoops would be more practical, in case anybody wants to clip something to them, like a chain or a leash. You don’t know anybody into leashes, do you? But then... do I really wanna mess with these puppies?” Ignis sucks in a breath. He _won’t_ look. “You wanna feel, Iggy? It might be your last chance before they’re decorated...”

Ignis shakes his head. He absolutely does _not_ want to run his fingers around Gladiolus pert nipples, rubbing the rosy buds until they pebble, nice and hard. He doesn’t want to lightly twist them, tug them, duck down to run his tongue over them. He doesn’t want to lick them over and over and draw them into his mouth to suck—

“But then, I’d probably have to get my dick pierced to match.” Gladiolus pauses to chuckle. Ignis wills himself not to picture it. He wishes he didn’t know _exactly_ how big Gladiolus’ cock truly is, how thick and wide and _heavy_. It’s gigantic when it’s erect. It’s rod-straight, uncut, built up like a muscle with tight but large balls beneath that balance it out just right. Gladiolus doesn’t do _anything_ small. Except maybe his asshole, which must be scorching and _so_ tight. Those taut, strong cheeks couldn’t have anything loose between them. “Or maybe my tongue... you ever fucked a mouth with a pierced tongue before?”

Ignis shudders. His body’s excruciatingly hot. It’s not just the steam anymore, though that compounds it—this isn’t _fair_ ; he’s set up to fail. He can feel Gladiolus leaning in, warm breath puffing across his cheek. Gladiolus growls, “Or would you rather put your dick between my pecs and fuck my tits til you come all over my face?”

Ignis pushes Gladiolus back, but in the process, his eyes open, and he sees Gladiolus’ toned body again, flexing for him, absolutely shining with water and sweat, and there’s nothing Ignis can do to stop himself.

He’s painfully hard. The towel’s tented. It’s obvious. Gladiolus glances down at it, smirks wider, and chuckles, “I win. That’s seventeen to twelve, Amicitia.”

Ignis hisses, “Damn it.” His only solace is that now he has new insight into a potential fetish of Gladiolus’, and he’ll definitely be the one to give Gladiolus a surprise boner next time.


End file.
